


Best Friends

by angelboygabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, I’m talking second base only, M/M, Making Out, Teens being teens, very mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Peter Parker is in high school when he finds his best friend and first love.His name is Ned Leeds.(Please see author’s notes for rating comments.)





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this genuinely could could get by with a Teen rating but I’m tagging it as mature for the sake of some language and kind of intense making out. No real sexual content because Peter and Ned are underaged where I live. Enjoy!

  
Peter Parker realizes he is in love while he’s sitting in his pajamas, playing with legos.

This scene is so familiar. Ned, wearing something he’d pulled out of Peter’s closet, happily sharing a bag of spicy Cheetos with Peter, a new lego set between them. Ned is usually going on about something their insane physics teacher did recently or about how his parents are going to the Philippines this summer and it’s _so_ _not fair_ Ned can’t go to see his family too.

It’s so familiar that it makes Peter sick at he stares dumbly at his best friend, his entire body feeling like it’s trying to slow cook itself as he just looks.

He loves Ned.

It was so gradual Peter didn’t see it coming. All the best-friends things, secrets shared, just-them moments. He loves him.

Peter keeps replaying that line in his head as he watches the way Ned’s mouth moves when he speaks, hands animating his frustration at what’s become a long rant about how Gwen Stacey’s hoco-posal to Cindy Silk is the only good thing that’s ever happened at Midtown.

Peter gently set their lego model of an AT-AT onto his desk and sat down on his bed next to Ned. He slowed his speech when he noticed Peter’s expression.

“Hey dude, what’s... up?” he asked, and Peter just _knew_ he was probably about to make a huge mess.

“ _Don’t do anything I would do. And definitely don’t do anything I_ wouldn’t _do. There’s a grey area in there, that’s where you are_.”

Peter really wishes Mr. Stark was here to give him advice on this probably-mistake-in-the-making.

“Ned?” he asked in a small voice, and his friend placed a hand on his knee. It was something he’d always done when Peter needed to vent, but now it seemed more significant than ever before.

“I, uhh, um. Have you ever kissed someone before?” Peter blurted out, and Ned gave him a confused look.

“You know I haven’t, Peter. Why?” he replied and Peter rubbed the back of his neck. He’d talked himself into a corner.

Oh, well. If you were gonna fuck things up, may as well go all the way.

“What would you do if _I_ kissed you?” he rushed, and Ned’s eyebrows shot up. His eyes looked faraway, as if he was considering it.

He looked at Peter and put the pieces together.

They both leaned in at the same time, a little too eager, Peter’s hands coming up to cup Ned’s face while Ned’s hand squeezed Peter’s thigh. Ned’s lips were just as soft as Peter had imagined and they stopped kissing for a quick second so they could calm down.

“Wow. That was... wow. First kiss.” Ned said dumbly, blinking hard. Peter licked his lips as he stared at him.

“Can I give you a second kiss?” Peter whispered, feeling a little reckless. Ned nodded and they leaned back in again, hands getting a little more brave as Peter moved his to rest around Ned’s shoulders and Ned steadied their precarious teetering by grabbing Peter’s hips.

Neither of them had any expertise in what to do, but Peter had seen enough movies to know that some people used tongue. He cautiously opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the seam of their lips, delighting in the kind of shocked squeeze Ned gave his waist.

Ned slowly opened his mouth too and they took their time experimenting around with ways of kissing. The minutes dragged on and Peter’s pants started to feel uncomfortably tight as they kept making out. They broke apart for Peter to wipe off his mouth with the back of his hand before urging Ned backwards a little on the bed.

Ned got the idea Peter’s trying to get across non verbally, and lets go of his waist when Peter moves himself to sit in Ned’s lap. Peter’s face is burning red from blushing, and Ned can’t help but smile at him.

“So, this is new.” Peter says in a weak attempt at conversation, biting his lip as he adjusts himself on Ned’s lap and the too-obvious bulges in their pants brush together. Peter feels a little silly as he refuses to look down, instead tilting his head up to the ceiling so he isn’t forced to look at Ned’s face, lips all red and messy. He can hear May clattering around in the kitchen and he wonders if she has any clue what they’re doing. Probably not. _Probably_.

Ned’s arms wrap around his back, feeling the subtle dips of his shoulder blades as Peter looks back down, ducking back in for another kiss. They’ve gotten a sorta pattern down that’s a little bit dirty and sloppy, but neither of them care. Peter runs a hand through Ned’s hair and groans when he shifts his hips slightly. They both freeze, Peter looking slightly mortified.

“Okay, I’ll be honest. I’ve watched porn before, but like... Peter, you’re really really hot.” Ned said a bit breathlessly and Peter swallowed hard. There was a suddenly loud knocking at the door and they both whipped around, wide eyed.

“Peter! Ned! Dinner’s ready!” May yelled through the door, and Peter relaxed when it didn’t open.

“She’ll go away.” he mumbled, getting back to making out with Ned.

The hip thing felt so good Ned and Peter decided to experiment with that too, until they were grinding on each other and so hard it hurt.

“Oh my God.” Peter whined when Ned snuck the tips of his fingers beneath Peter’s shirt, barely touching Peter’s overheated skin.

It was at that moment May seemed to get impatient with their slowness, and opened the door, not paying attention at first as she started going on about how she made this nice spaghetti dinner and her two ungrateful boys weren’t even there to eat it-

She took one good look at Peter and Ned, bright red and mortified, and her jaw dropped. “PETER _BENJAMIN_ PARKER!” she yelled and Peter buried his face in his hands. “AND _EDWARD_ LEEDS!” she added.

“Kill me.” Peter groaned as May put her hands on her hips and gave them a furious glare.

“Both of you get up and wash your hands RIGHT NOW! I trusted you to be on good behavior, Peter! Not... not making out with people in your bedroom! I can’t say I’m surprised it’s Ned, but... still! You looked like you were headed past PG-13 rating and I will _not_ have that in this apartment, mister. Now I am gonna go set the table and you boys will join me in three minutes or else. Ned, honey, I love you, but now you’re gonna have to hear the ‘aunt talk.’ It’s rules.” May berated them before she flounced back out the door

“Oh no.” Ned said, shooting a horrified look at Peter. “She’s gonna kill me!”

“She’s not gonna _kill_ you.”

“She might!”

“I might!” May yelled from the kitchen.

Peter and Ned couldn’t help it. They started laughing and stood up to wash their hands and go to dinner.

_Just like best friends._

 


End file.
